Hate to Love
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: Each chapter is a sequel. Summaries on inside. Overall First Seto and Yami hated each other but then they found out they loved each other and continue to love each other. Each 'sequel' chapter is based off of a song. Hope you like it. Yami/Seto. -JJ
1. I Hate Everything About You

Story derived from the Song by Three Days Grace. Seto hates everything about Yami and doesn't know why he loves him. Even if you don't know the song it doesn't really exactly have much to do with the song so, Enjoy. -JJ

I Hate Everything About You.

Seto laid awake in his large king size bed, thinking about the hit he just took from loosing to the _other Yugi_ once again. He couldn't get out of his system the feeling of facing off in a duel against **that** Yugi. Of course the challenge that Yugi put out was so amazing and he loved facing off against the king of games, however at the moment he didn't miss the King of games' presence yet. Thinking about it for a little while he knew that the feelings he got were in fact feelings of love and as many times as he denied it, he still couldn't get rid of it.

"_This is just ridiculous. I hate the guy… yeah that is right… I HATE him. I just don't get it… its true that I hate him, I don't miss him right now, and I always take the hit for him. I hate him. Don't I? I mean it's abnormal that I've lain awake full of feelings… they can't be love can they? I HATE HIM, WHY DO I LOVE HIM?" _

The young billionaire looked up at the large picture of him and the king of games standing back to back (curtsy of advertising the tournament they were just in) he pointed up at him and said,

I HATE YOU!! WHY DO I LOVE YOU?!!" Then relaxed, knowing he couldn't get an answer from the poster. After a little while he fell asleep.

Seto was jerked awake by a smooth simple voice that spoke out in the room,

"Kaiba are you awake?"

Seto bolted up in bed to see the only one that was always in his thoughts.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Yami chuckled lightly and said,

"If I didn't know better I would have guessed you forgot you called me… at least that is what Mokuba said."

Butterflies escaped in Seto's stomach as Yami smiled, still wondering how he – the great Seto Kaiba – could ever like someone he hated. Seto growled to himself and thought,

"_Mokuba brought him here? Why? Does Mokuba know I secretly sigh and scream for Yami.., err… other Yugi?" _

Seto's cold blue eyes observed Yami's body. He thought to himself,

"_I hate how perfectly his clothes fit him… I hate how he always seems to be dressed amazingly… I hate how his arms are crossed exactly how they should be… I hate everything about him… I hate his perfect spiky hair, his beautiful gold bangs, and his gorgeous red eyes… that always defy me… I hate everything…" _

Seto's thoughts then went to Yami's gorgeous face, but concentrated on his lips. Almost everything in Seto wanted to feel Yami's smooth lips on his own, his brain was the only one against it. And the brain normally has control of a few things. (joke joke)

"Ok so what did you want Kaiba?"

Yami grinned, and that was the last straw for the brunette. Walking to where Yami stood, Seto grabbed him and pulled him close and doing what he thought he wouldn't do in a million years, he took exactly what he wanted and kissed Yami on his smooth soft lips.

Seto felt Yami tense up and try to push him away, but Seto was stronger. However Yami surprised Seto greatly when instead of trying to get away, he leaned in and gently kissed the confused CEO back. Sooner than Seto wanted, he pulled away and looked confused at the crimson eyes of his rival.

"Ok I guess now I'm down to the explaining… you know I am supposed to hate you right?

Yami nodded and tilted his head then said,

"Yes I think that has already been established."

Seto could barely get out his reasoning with Yami's eyes looking at him and into his soul. Almost blushing he quickly turned his eyes away from the sight and continued with his talk,

"For the past … well ever… I have not been able to get you out of my mind… I know I'm supposed to hate you I mean... you're my rival… you win every time I challenge you but… even though I'm supposed to hate you I …I think I love you…"

Yami chuckled and replied,

"I guess we are not so different Seto…You hate me… I hate you…"

As soon as he said those words Seto thought in his mind,

"_He hates me… now it will never be…"_

"…But I guess we both love each other."

Seto was still focusing on the "hate part,

"I hate… You hate… I hate…YOU LOVE ME?!??!"

As the last part Yami said registered in his mind Seto turned his eyes back to his rivals and found another look that he had never seen before on the King's face, Seto almost thought it was love but crossed that theory out, knowing that Yami was too smart to show that. He then said confused,

"So wait… all this time… we acted like we hated each other but… we were in love?"

Yami shrugged and just smiled, but it was enough for Seto. With one last tempting smile from Yami, Seto leaned down and gently kissed Yami's smooth lips. The kiss was gentle for the two rivals but it said everything they could ever ask for. As soon as it finished, Seto leaned over and hugged Yami, his lips in contact with Yami's neck. Whispering against Yami's skin and close to his ear he said,

"I still don't understand why I love you… I guess you are just like poison." This made the King of games smile, knowing they finally found that they didn't truly hate each other.


	2. Poison

Anything italicized is someone thinking... as is in all my stories – that's just a note

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sequel to I Hate Everything About You. Taken somewhat from the song Poison by Alice cooper. Mostly about Yami is 'poison' to Seto. Even if you haven not heard the song, its a good story, very short though. Hope you like it –JJ

Poison

Seto and Yami busted into Seto's large room, both kissing each other with tremendous passion and lust like they couldn't get enough. The lustful kissing was accompanied by their hands trying to cover every inch of the others body. Seto moved Yami back to the bed and he followed Yami down as Yami's back met the bed. They stopped and Yami looked up to meet Seto's cold blue eyes.

"You know, you really need to soften your eyes Seto… I mean they are as cold as ice."

Seto smiled and raised an eyebrow,

"Hmm well are you getting cold?"

Yami laughed and replied back sharply,

"Right, you wish"

Seto laughed and put his mouth to Yami's neck and started to nip at the soft flesh. To himself he thought,

"_I want to love you… But all my stupid senses tell me that I shouldn't…"_

Seto left a trail of kisses up Yami's neck and over to his mouth. Yami met Seto's lips and they shared a heated kiss.

"_Oh how I love to kiss you…and I always want it way more than I should..." _

Seto knew that the more he kissed Yami the more he was trapped in chains that bound him to Yami. Yami was poison to him, poison like drugs that made him want more and more.

Seto laughed and said between kisses,

"I don't know what it is… but I think I'm addicted to you."

Seto deepened the kiss and invaded Yami's mouth with his tongue, receiving a moan as he caressed Yami's smooth tongue with his own.

Seto could barely think as he kissed Yami. Drawing back he moved his mouth to Yami's shoulder and bit down, causing the King of games to moan out in pain. Seto chuckled and said,

"I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name."

Yami moaned again as Seto scraped his teeth over a spot on Yami's neck. Seto wanted to kiss Yami so badly, but knew if he did he would get carried away. No matter what Seto could do about it, Yami was so addicting that he was just like poisonous drugs. Seto hovered over Yami and Yami looked back up into Seto's eyes.

Yami smiled and said,

"You know, I think you are getting better with your eyes."

Seto smiled, finally getting too tempted and said,

"You know something?... You're poison… but I don't wanna break these chains."

Yami smiled and then they both lost themselves in each other's love, both giving each other all of themselves.


	3. Baby I Love You

Sequel to Poison, song by Linda Ronstadt. Seto knows now he Loves Yami, and tells him. Again, even if you have not heard the song it's a good story! Very, very, very short but still I hope you like it. -JJ

Baby I love you

Seto lay awake next to Yami, after their amazing love making. Yami sighed and stretched, telling Seto he was awake. Yami looked up at Seto and the brunette smiled and held him close.

"Have I ever told you how good it feels to hold you?"

Yami smiled and stretched up to kiss Seto. Seto shared the kiss and was said when Yami pulled away and snuggled up to him again.

"You know I just got to say, Baby I love you."

Yami smiled and said simply,

"I love you too."

Seto hugged him closer and replied,

"I realize now, can't live without you… I love everything about you"

Yami laughed and simply said back,

"I guess we have come a long way from hating everything."

Seto laughed, Yami was right, they used to hate everything about each other, but now Seto couldn't help feel this way, he wanted to always have his arms around Yami.

Yami smiled when Seto said,

"I'm so glad I found you…I guess it was when I first heard you call my name."

Yami smiled and said,

"Seto Kaiba."

Seto smiled; there was something magical when Yami said his name. He hoped that Yami felt the same way. Kissing Yami's forehead he said,

"Baby I Love you…. Goodnight my love, goodnight."

Yami smiled and Seto got out of bed to go work on his laptop, Yami soon fell asleep in the large bed.


	4. Goodnight My Love, Goodnight

Sequel to Baby I Love you… and based off of the song by Neil Sedaka. its VERY short and Seto just says goodnight to his love. If you have any other "songs" that you want me to add to this "series" just tell me. Hope you like it –JJ

Goodnight my love, goodnight

Seto closed his laptop, finally done with work. He looked over to the bed and saw his love sleeping. Smiling at how gently he slept, Seto tiptoed from the room to turn off the light and then crept back and crawled into bed.

"_In a while ill wake you with a kiss Yami… and we will once again share all the joy that this love brings."_

Seto smiled at his sleeping lover, Yami's face had a gentle smile and no anger was found on it. Seto sighed and thought,

"You look so peaceful as you're sleeping next to me."

Seto knew it was a side that not many got to see, Yami was normally grinning evilly with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, or was VERY angry and his eyes were full of danger, or Yami was concentrating on a duel and no emotions were ever displayed except for occasions in the duel that Yami would know he was about to make a good move. So for the King of Games to be sleeping so peacefully was a marvelous sight.

Yami then stirred and Seto took the opportunity and brought the sleeping figure into his arms and hugged him close. Seto closed his eyes and smiled at the warmth of Yami close to him. The brunette wondered what Yami was dreaming, if he was riding on the moon or sailing on the sun. But whatever the duelist was dreaming, Seto already was in his dream. The feel of Yami close to him was exactly as a dream could have been. Loving the way they were together right now, he whispered to the sleeper,

"I pray this love of ours will just go on and on till the end of all time."

Yami moved a little as if he heard Seto and Seto then whispered again,

"Goodnight dear, goodnight… Sweet dreams."


End file.
